Tilting steering wheels are frequently employed in earthmoving vehicles to provide improved operator comfort during operation of the vehicle. Such steering wheels may be tilted out of the operator's way for easy access to and departure from the operator's seat. It is common practice for the operator of an earthmoving vehicle to leave the engine running when he gets off the vehicle for a short duration of time. However, on many of such vehicles, heretofore there has not been any convenient or simple way of locking the transmission in the neutral position and the operator had to be careful not to bump the transmission shift lever into an operating range when getting off or on the vehicle.